Happy wars - The Insane yet normal adventures
by Unova-fangirl
Summary: Joins Team Light's Sophia, Isabelle and Melody as they journey though battles, teamwork and the moon! A collection of one shots. Based off the free to play XBLA game Happy Wars. I do not own this game - It's owned by Toylogic. Rated T, just in case.
1. Character infomation

Hey! This first part is just mainly introducing Sophia, Melody and Isabelle. They're a trio who (somehow) work together. Anyway, just so that we're clear, the next chapter will start the oneshots.

ANYWAY!

Name: Sophia

Age: 20

Class: Cleric

Equipment:

Cocytus

Golden Eagle shield

King's Robe

Underground Doctor hat

Assasinator mask

Good Features:

Intelligent, Good Leader

Bad Features:

Shy, Takes too many risks

Skills:

Team: Scared Song, Teleport

Support: Summon Materials, Scared Armor, Wall

Healing: Heal, Ressurect, Santuary

Name: Melody.

Class: Zeyphr

Age: 17

Equipment:

Purple Bat Wand

Fervor Robe Pro

Witchcraft Hat

Stylish Glasses

Good Features:

Creative, Cheerful

Bad Features:

Insane, Makes no sense, dumb

Skills:

Team: Cyclone Rush, Lightning Arrows

Magic: Lightening Strike, Cyclone, Capture

Enchantments: Fire Enchant, Lighting Enchant, Wind Enchant

Name: Isabelle

Age: 19

Class: Beserker

Equipment:

Zeus Spear (x2, one for each hand)

Perseus Armor

Padalins Helmet

Aye eye patch.

Good Features:

Focused, Powerful

Bad Features:

Strict, Serious

Skills:

Team: Multiple Missile

Attack 1: Double spinning blade, Smash, Charged Attack

Attack 2: Double Tomahawk, Rocketman, Berserk


	2. Isabelle's new secondary weapon

"Melody, Where's the new weapon you wanted to show me!?" Isabelle questioned

"Well, I saw a muffin..." Melody mumbled "But then I ate it...

"Just show me the weapon..." Isabelle sighed.

Isabelle and Melody had never been best friends. Each one were quite different from each other. Miss Melody was bubbly and cheerful while Isabelle was seriously and grumpy. It's a miracle they get along. Melody had tried all sorts of things to get Isabelle to apperiate her. Even if it was just a little bit! But her biggest plan was to make her like her! The Zepyhr picked up a large sword. This had red coating near the center of the metal. Aswell as this, it had a 4 clover chain attached. Slowly, Isabelle inspected this weapon.

"Not powerful enough..." Isabelle growled

"But Isabeeelleeee..." Melody cried

"Fine, I'll use it..." Isabelle moaned "Just for this next battle..."

"Yaay!" Melody cheered "Letsago!"

In the castle, quite a few people were waiting on the duo. One of these people was Sophia.

"Hey Isabelle, what's your new weapon?" Sophia wondered

"It's something Melody wanted me to try..." Isabelle whispered "I personally don't want to use it..."

"Don't worry," Sophia mumbled "This battle is going to be quick..."

Ten seconds until the battle starts. Sophia summoned up a scared song before everyone headed out.

"I miss my powerful Zeus Spear," Isabelle sighed "No matter, lets just do this!" Isabelle began charging into the battle field. Quickly, she saw her emenies

"No way!" Jack (A friend of Sophia) called

"Well well, it's been a while," A hooded figure chuckled "My sweet Sophia."

"No! For the last time - I'M NOT SWEET!" Sophia growled as she smashed her hammer into his skull

"Stupid Marshall..." Isabelle grumbled as she went staight for another warrior. She tried her hardest to fight back, but she just didn't do enough damage to defeat him. Just at that point, she died.

'I really do wonder why Melody picked this weapon..." Isabelle sighed as she spawned at the third tower.

"Hey Isabelle! Having trouble defeating Dark King?" Jack chuckled "No worries, I got you backed up."

"Blame Melody, she wanted me to try this weapon." Isabelle explained

"Look, Bob and Sophia are destorying the gate..." Jack mumbled "So lets get going!"

The duo ran towards to gate but Isabelle quickly paused as Jack slamed right into the gate.  
"Ow." Jack squeaked

"Hey! Jack! Watch where your going!" Bob shouted "We've almost got it broken! Just wait alittle longer, Jack!"

He got on the battering ram as the gate got smashed right though. Isabelle stormed in as she was confronted by alot of warriors and clerics. Normally, she would defeat one or two, but this time, she defeated none.  
"Melody!" Isabelle shouted

"What?" Melody called

"THIS WEAPON IS USELESS!"Isabelle screamed

"Well geez, you could of just told me..." Melody cried

"Hey, leave Melody alone Isabelle!" Sophia called

"Oh shut up!" Isabelle growled

Anyway, that's the first story! Please review, and like if you want to see more!


	3. Guard duty with Melody

"Helloo?" A green haired boy shouted "Anyone there!?"  
The man was simply known as Dino. He was one of the more well-known warriors, with unstoppable courage... and a chicken nature. Slowly, he began to creep forwards. Untill Melody popped in from the ceiling and shouted right in Dino's ears:  
"HEYO!"  
"Melody!" Dino screamed as he stormed off into the darkness.  
"WE HAD ONE MOMENT!" Melody gasped "WE ARE NOW SHIPPED!"  
"What the hell?" The reader shouted  
"I think it's an impression of fan girls." Dino mumbled as the world exploded of awesomeness.

"And that's how the world was created!" Melody chirped to Sophia and Isabelle. Both girls yawned  
"Okay, A: Dino didn't exist when the world was created," Sophia explained "B: Ragon created the kingdom."  
"And C-" Isabelle added "YOU SUCK!"  
"The point is: Together, we can do anything!" Melody cheered  
Three... Two... One...  
Battle Start!  
Everyone charged right outside the castle. Another day, another battle. That simple. Well, not for Melody. Instead, she was on guard duty. With Jack.

"This stinks," Jack groaned "Dino and Jan get all the fun!"  
"Ugh, know that feel," Melody mumbled "Thanks, Unova."  
"I hope that Isabelle does this next week." Jack sighed. Somewhere, someone was watching them. A shadow. A dark one.  
"Okaaay... Who's watching us?" Melody questioned  
"How do y-" Jack began, but got stabbed in his gut. Quickly, he fell to the floor, blood coming out of his body.  
"Jack?" Melody questioned as Jack spawned from the tower.  
"I'm okay!" Jack shouted "Just check around the castle." Jack stormed to the right, Melody to the left. As the Zephyr looked around the corner, there were two dark clerics. One was on a machine while the other was constructing a ladder.  
"HALP!" Melody screamed as she summoned a lightning strike. Jack quickly stormed towards Melody.  
"No way." Jack mumbled as he rushed towards the two clerics. The one constructing the ladder was down, but the one on the machine wasn't. It was charging a laser which knocked down the duo. As it smashed through the gate, everyone attempted to stop it, but because the machine was OP, no one could destroy it. Even when it was destroyed, the cleric smashed down their tower.

"This is Unfair!" Melody whined "Why didn't we have engineers!?"  
"What!?" Sophia shouted  
"Maybe if WE had an epic weapon." Melody cried "Viewers, just a he-"  
"No you will not address the viewers!" Isabelle shouted  
"But maybe they should know that they need to balance out the teams a little...!" Melody squeaked.  
"Sometimes it feels like we lose more than we win..." Sophia sighed


	4. Castle Defence

"C'mon Sophia, can't you ju-"  
"No..."  
"But.."  
"No!"  
"How's about-"  
"I SAID NO!" I shouted. Why was I saying no? Castle  
defence. Any cleric, mage or warrior should know how bad  
this event is. To summarise, it's impossible. Today, we  
were due to defend the castle, but I wasn't having it.  
Here's the rundown:  
Everyone rushs out  
I stay in.  
Yeah, that's how it goes. Everyone just leaves me alone,  
because all they care about is themselves!  
Oh, 'cuse me.  
My friends call me Sophia. I'm a knight of the light order.  
Normally, I don't get this angry, but let's just face it -  
castle defence is terrible. It's just as if justin bieber  
created this event. Thanks...!  
Anyway, we were in the castle, waiting to start. We were  
just waiting on one person. This person was quoted as 'A  
rookie' so it was our jobs to show them the ropes. We were  
told that he too, was a cleric and his name was Max. Still,  
can't hurt to try and teach him.

When max spawned in, he wore the basic training gear.  
Wooden shield, training staff... The usual.  
"You must be Max," Melody chirped "Nice to meet 'cha! I'm  
Melody!"  
That Melody, always the first to talk.  
"Yeah, I'm Max," Max smiled "I was brought here for basic  
training..."  
"Indeed, you were." Bob verified "Me and Sophia will be  
teaching you the ropes." I sighed and nodded. Why do I even  
bother?  
"You must be Sophia, I presume?" Max questioned, I nodded  
once more.  
"Yo guys, the first wave's incoming!" Dino screeched  
outside  
"Let's go." I sighed as I dashed towards the upper deck. I  
summoned materials for a balistia, Bob assisted with  
construction, but Max was just full of questions.  
"Why do we have balista's?" Max wondered  
"Well... I'm not sure," I mumbled "There have been reports  
of certain cleric type being able to make gatling guns..."  
"Engineers." Bob quickly added  
"How come your not Engineers?" Max asked  
"Because, Engineers are OP." I sighed  
"Op?" Max murmured  
"Over powered, Over used, Ect," Bob claried "Plus, it's  
alot of work to become a engineer."  
"Oh I see!" Max smiled  
"Anyway, Let's leave Sophia to finish construction and I'll  
teach you to use the balistas." Bob grinned as the duo  
walked off.  
Finally, I'm alone! Time to get my revenge on those  
pinkies! The arrows from my balista flew everywhere.  
Truth be told, I'm not THAT good... Wait, scratch that - I  
suck.  
"Stand still, Nurse..." I grumbled as the Nurse dashed  
around  
"I SAID STAND STI- Oh screw it!"  
I continued to hold fire. As my kill rate went up, Bob and  
Max approached me once more.  
"Now this here Max, is very interesting," Bob explained  
"They're called rock bombs." I murmur as I continued to  
shoot the arrows from my balista.  
"Yeah, you aim them like this..." Bob smiled as he pointed  
them towards the gate "And set them off!" Bob quickly  
pushed the rocks out as they exploded. Bob got a couple  
killed for that.  
"Nicely done." I chuckled  
"Max, when the rocks spawn again, you try," Bob verified  
"Okay..." Max squeaked  
"Yo guys, need some help here!" Dino shouted as he was  
attacking one of our fences. On the other side was a large  
band of bombs where attacking our gate. Bob and Max charged  
off once more to assist Dino. I was just helping Melody,  
Jack and Jan outside the gate. Aswell as Frank. I was just  
shooting wildly... When...

SMASH!

"Guys! They're in the castle!" I howled down to my teamates  
"What!?" Jan shouted  
"No way!" Melody called  
"SAY WHAAAAAAA!?" Frank screamed as everyone stared at him  
"What?"Frank shrugged as everyone stormed into the castle

"Hurry! We haven't got much longer!" I called out as our  
tower was down to it's last level. It was over. Our tower  
was quickly smashed.  
"Well, I'm outta here!" Max called as he dived out of the  
castle.  
"Dang it Max!" Sophia shouted as I stormed after him.

Yup. Just another terrible castle defence match... Is this  
even possible!?


End file.
